A Twist In Faith
by Atticusplease
Summary: Bella Swan has the perfect life. She's attending her dream school not far from her long lasting boyfriend, Edward, and has the most amazing best friend to guide her. Yet, could the perfect life last forever? What happens when an old woman lets' Bella view her life in a different light, sending her into an alternate universe where nobody, and nothing is the same anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story and I hope you enjoy it! I don't really know what else to say besides REVIEW and tell me if I should continue it or not.**

***I do not own Twilight or any part of it.* **

The Perfect Day

It was supposed to be a perfect day, as always. Now, I don't mean to sound stuck up or bratty, but it's always a perfect day in my life because I truly believe everything happens for a reason. For example, my mom and dad got a divorce when I was six and I thought it was the end of the world. Truth was, after that I had a better life. My dad was happy; my mom was far away, lounging in Phoenix. There were no more abusive fights, and shouting, but a peaceful home to come back to, an amazing dad to cook dinner for.

I love my life. I love my friends, my dad, my truck, and of course my gorgeous, amazing, sweet, a little cocky, boyfriend. Edward is my life. My everything. We met freshmen year in Forks high school, but we were never more than friends until junior year. You see, I'm the sweet girl in school who everybody asks advice from. I make sure to treat everybody the way I want to be treated, and I make sure everyone of my friends is happy before I am. But Edward, well let's just say he's the guy everybody wants to be. The popular, hot guy who everybody looks up too. If it wasn't for my best friend, and his sister, Alice, I would have never had the nerve to even talk to him. His bronze, messy hair and perfect emerald eyes turn me into jelly. That's only his face though; the body is to die for. Rip muscle always seen through his grey, black, or white shirt and a perfect bum behind those baggy, just right jeans.

Now, I have moved far from Forks high school into a bigger life. Edward and I are still perfectly happy together, which caught me by surprise. I always thought he was too good to be true, but every time I look into his eyes I see he loves me as much as I love him. That's saying a lot. Alice, unfortunately, decided on going to The University of Chicago, which doesn't give me many ways to see here, considering I've made it into NYU while Edward's at Columbia. Still, our late night phone calls remind me how much I love her, and that I could never forget her. Of course, who needs the phone calls to never forget here when I'm dead set on marrying Edward when he's ready. Majoring for pre-med and all really makes me wait long, but he's totally worth it.

I woke up with a jolt. Literally, a jolt. I had fallen asleep with my phone on vibrate due to another late night phone call with Edward, Usually it was Alice, but I hadn't seen Edward for a week now because of all the moving around. First year of College and we're both on edge, running around, making sure we know the subway schedules so we could visit one another whenever we can. Believe me it has been really hard, but NYU's my dream school and Columbia is Edwards'. This was the only way it could be, at least, for now.

I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and sat up groggily, checking my phone screen to see the caller. As soon as I saw Edward's name I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hey, Babe." I said, but my voice was hoarse from sleep, and I blushed hard. Thank God he couldn't see me right now. The mirror across from me showed a girl with knotty, long brown hair, and red eyes. I wasn't sure what time it was, but these late night calls were killing me. I could hear him laughing, no doubt reading my mind.

"Rough night?" He asked.

"I wonder why." I replied, "I don't mind, though. It's worth hearing your voice."

"I miss you," he sighed, and my heart tightened. I feel back onto the bed and pulled up the covers to my chin. "I'm counting down the hours 'till I can see you." How was it that his voice sounded so perfect and velvety without trying?

"Yeah about that, Tanya hates me. What makes you think she'll want me in her _amazing_ apartment?" I heard him let out a laugh and my anger vanished just a bit. Tanya was Forks High school's skank. She had a grudge on everybody, especially me, mostly because I was dating her ex-boyfriend and still going strong. Freshman year Tanya and Edward had a thing. When Edward finally dumped her slutty ass and began talking to me, she thought I stole him. Now, there were about a hundred other girls who wanted and spoke about Edward, but she had to go for me. Every day she would come up with a new diss to hurt me, and everyday Edward would stick up for me. It stopped for a little while after Alice told her off, but when Victoria united into the _lovely _family of Forks and joined forces with Tanya the whole thing started again. Now, Tanya bought herself into Columbia just to try and steal Edward from me. Well, at least that's what I'm thinking, and I don't like it.

"Bella, if you really don't want to go I told you we don't have to." Just hearing him speak my name… God, I _needed _to see him, to breathe him in again after so long. I couldn't even last a week without him.

"No, no." I shouted, regretting it a beat later when Rosalie stirred and groaned, letting me know she's up and I'm going to die, "I'll be there, I promise."

"Thanks, Bella. I'll call you later, okay?"I could tell he was sad to leave but the voices in the background became unbearable and our time was up.

"I'll be waiting. Love you."

"I love you too, Bella." He said before whispering again, "I love you, too."

"Cute, Bella." Rosalie groaned again, "really fucking cute." Rose wasn't normally a bitch. Okay, she was. But she was my bitch, and as long as she treated me with respect, I was more than fine.

"Sorry, Rose." I said, slipping out of the covers to get ready for my early morning classes. Rose doesn't start classes 'till 11 on Fridays so I tried not to wake her, but so far? No cigar. "Not everyone can start class so late."

"You're smart, try to find ways to be quieter." And with that she made herself comfortable again in bed and fell right back to sleep. I let out a tiny giggle before slipping into the shower to get ready for my day.

It was finally the last class of the day, and I was completely exhausted. In all of my important classes I nearly fell asleep, forgetting to take notes and everything, and in my not so important ones I stayed awake. I was about to make my way to the all you can eat food court when Rosalie made an appearance. She was standing across from me with her screw buddy, Emmett, giggling away before seeing me and straightening up.

"Bella." She breathed, "Hey." Rose usually put up a good façade, but with Emmett she broke down quickly. He made her forget her bad ass act and brought out a little girl.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. You would think I haven't seen him in years. That was supposing I knew him for years. I met Emmett the same time I met Rose. Making out in our dorm. It wasn't the greatest way to be introduced to somebody, but it was surely unforgettable. "Is it me, or are you prettier then you were last time I saw you?" I knew he was just messing with me, but I immediately remembered what I look like, a zombie by now.

"Ha-ha very funny." I said sarcastically, pushing away from him playfully to hit him in the shoulder. I was surprised he felt it, for he was more buffed than a tank.

"Well, if you guys are done putting up a show, I'll be going now." Emmett and I exchanged looks as Rose stomped off the other direction without looking back. I knew she knew I wasn't interested in anything but friendship with Emmet, but I felt pretty bad ruining her moment with him.

"If you live 'till tomorrow I'll let you know if she agreed to go out with me."

"No way!" this time it was my turn to exclaim, "You asked her out?"

"Shhh," he placed a large hand over my mouth and turned my whole body to face him. Even though he was two years older than I was, sometimes I felt like the mature one. "I don't want people to know yet. You know, in the case she might say no and all." I just nodded my head slowly, but couldn't resist the grin. Emmett rolled his eyes and removed his hand, but couldn't keep a smile off his face for long. "I'll see you around, Bells." My heart dropped down to my stomach. The only person, besides my dad, who called me that, was Jake. My ex-best friend for many reasons I couldn't bear to bring up right now.

I watched him leave before finally stopping by the food court, but by the time I made it there I wasn't hungry any longer. It was about one in the afternoon, typical lunch time, but the nerves of seeing Tanya got the best of me. I checked my phone to see if Edward had called, but the only message I had was from Alice.

_Edward hogged the phone last night -_- -A_

_ God, what a bad boyfriend –B_

_ Ur telling me. I hear there's a party tonight, wanna fill me in? –A_

_ Nah. –B_

_ Bella? I hate you. Now, I know you have nothing to wear so I sent you an outfit. –A_

I couldn't stand the text messaging anymore, so I made my way outside and sat under a tree, all while dialing her number. As soon as the line came to life, I cried,

"Are you crazy?"

"Whoa, nice to hear from you too." I was supposed to be mad, I knew that, but just hearing her made me forget. That was until the party popped back into my head,

"I'm sending it back."

"I'll just send it back again." She argued. I raked a hand through my hair, just like I've seen Edward do a million times, before answering again.

"I'll send you money, then."

"I'll burn it." _Well that's a waste of money, isn't it? _But I stopped arguing, seeing it was clearly useless.

"Thank you, Alice, really." From the way she answered I could tell she was smiling and my heart warmed up. I missed her so much. Knowing a person for so long and just not being able to see them was unbearable.

"Anything for you, Bella."

When I finally managed my way up to my dorm, running into a few people here and there, with a big package tucked under my arm, I shut the door and leaned back against it.

"Okay, Bella, just breathe." I whispered. I think I only slept for two hours. My usually dark brown eyes were probably as red as they felt. I somehow made it to my bed because before I knew it I was crashing into complete and utter darkness.

Obvious attention wanting knocks woke me up. I looked at the clock my dad bought me last year hung across from me: 3:48p.m. "NO!" I yelled, horrified. I missed History class. My most important class…

"Oh, sorry. I'll come back later then." I made out the voice to be Mike's and pulled the pillow below me over my face.

"I'm coming." I shouted. It was a last minute decision but I felt bad just leaving him out there. If he hadn't have showed up I would have been sleeping for the next millennium.

I rolled out of bed, fixing up my wavy hair to look human before opening the door to reveal a baby faced Mike staring at me admiringly.

"H-hey Bella." He stuttered. I honestly couldn't find him any more adorable. His baby blue eyes fit with his round face. I would have him proudly as a brother, but I was sure he wanted more.

"Hey Mike," I smiled warmly. Hopefully it didn't look like I was about to kill him. I was sure I looked like Michael Meyers. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted t-to check o-on you." He let out, running a hand over his face as if he had sounded stupid, " Y-you d-didn't show u-up t-to class."

"I'm fine, Mike. Thank you." My stomach growled a beat later and Mike let out a little laugh. "Actually, I wouldn't mind something to eat."

"G-great! Lets' go." I looked down quickly at what I was wearing and decided that I looked awful enough to put on Alice's outfit.

"I'm going to change really quick," I said, "two seconds?"

"I think you look great." A scarlet blush spread over his whole face, neck included, and I patted his shoulder gently.

"Thank you, Mike, but I'll be out in two seconds."

Okay, so it was way more than two seconds, but I had to make sure I looked amazing for Edward. I wasn't sure how much time I had to eat, but there was no way I could make the subway in time if I changed later. So I did my makeup, a pure, natural look, and made sure my hair was perfectly wavy a little over my breasts, and got dressed in what Alice sent me.

I could have gawked myself forever in the mirror, but I knew I had to get out. Alice sent me black skinny jeans that showed my curves exactly how they were, but to make my pale skin look less transparent she sent me a white, sleeveless tank top that rode up above the belly button. It reminded me of the 1960 style shirts but I didn't mind. I thought I looked great. To top off the outfit Alice didn't send me shoes, so I finished with my own spice. I pulled on my old combat boots, grabbed my bag from the chair and headed out.

Because I didn't have time to inspect every inch of myself, I let Mike do it. Well, not intentionally, but I wasn't about to embarrass the poor kid by telling him to cut it off. Instead, I let him stare for as long as he wanted 'till I got my food and sat down in the chair across from him. He placed his hands on the table and drummed silently, staring.

"Um, Mike?" I asked, softly. He pulled out of his daze and smiled,

"Yes, Bella?"

"You haven't really told me about yourself." I smiled back, but then lost myself in my turkey sandwich. He drummed his fingers again nervously before looking back at my face,

"I-I want t-to become a pro-professional d-dancer." He mumbled. I barely heard him, but saw he was embarrassed so I let it go.

"Well I think that's great!" I said, food probably showing in my mouth. I swallowed and couldn't help the blush. Mike hid his face with his hands and shook it back and forth. I took that time to look at him and see that he did have a dancer's body. Nice, strong arms hidden under that baggy, long sleeved shirt.

"M-my m-mom hates the i-idea." He looked back at me and grinned sadly, "I-I let her d-down."

"But you didn't let yourself down," I reached for the hand that wasn't covering his face anymore, "You're going to be amazing." I looked down back at my food but the time on Mike's watch flashed before my eyes, 4:33. I jumped out of my seat, about to throw my half eaten sandwich away when Mike stopped me and ate it himself. I just stared at him but he let out a sly smile,

"We're i-in a re-recession." He explained innocently. I let out a loud laugh before hugging him bye and running out to the subway.

I was going to see Edward in about two minutes. Two minutes was all that separated me from the man I love. My foot started tapping annoyingly, making the man beside me roll his eyes and move to another seat. I couldn't bring it in me to care as much as I should have though. Two minutes and I get to see his beautiful smile. Two minutes and I get to trap my fingers in his bronze hair. Two minutes and I get to kiss him senseless, make me forget my own name.

The subway came into an excruciating slow stop, but beyond the transparent doors of the subway I saw Edward standing against the wall with flowers in his hands. My breath hitched and my eyes started to tear. As soon as the doors slid open I ran out, not letting Edward even sigh from happiness before throwing myself into his arms. He let out the most beautiful laugh and I just let myself fold into his body, his strong arms and tight chest. I felt his chin on top of my head before he lifted me up and gave a tiny twirl. As soon as he put me down I clung onto his neck and looked up at him.

"Bella," he breathed, tucking my hair behind my ears so he could see me clearer, "you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't just stand there and look at his beautiful face without attacking it. Look into his lustful eyes without digging into him. I pulled his head down until our lips met with a soft moan coming from him. Something dropped to the ground, I guessed the flower, but neither of us cared as we clung to each other.

I started massaging his head with one hand and sliding a hand down his divine back with a moan of my own before he pulled away with a sigh, "You can't do this to me here." He breathed shakily. I must have felt the same way because I couldn't even find the words to answer him. That was until he removed me gently from him and bent down to grab the flowers.

"They're gorgeous." I smiled, wanting so much to just tear off that black shirt off him and rake my nails down his chest. He was really making my head spin. The scent of him, his own Edward-like scent that killed me.

"Yeah, they're for this one girl I know." He said, all seriousness shown on his face. I gave a tiny pout but he bent down to bite my bottom lip. I nearly melted, but he wrapped a strong arm around me to keep me from falling.

"Well she must be pretty amazing if you spent so much time looking for flowers." I mused. People were piling in and out and we decided it was time to start moving up the stairs and out of the subway.

"Who said I spent a lot of time?" He replied, smugly. I gave a fake laugh, letting my hand land on his bicep before stepping closer, nearly closing the distance between us,

"You did, you know why?" he just shook his head, his eyes becoming darker, sexier, "because you love me."

"I didn't spend much time," he teased back, gripping a loose strand of hair spilling over my shoulder with his two fingers, "because I know _exactly _what you like, Isabella." My eyes rolled back into my head when he traced his tongue over my pouty lips, and I couldn't help the long moan that was let out unintentionally.

"Well!" he called out, stepping back and handing me the flowers, "you ready to party?"

"That's an early party, don't you think?" I asked as we walked among the people toward Columbia.

"Tanya has an early flight home in the morning." He explained. I wanted to crack up and rub it in her face that Edward was mine, and mine only for the whole weekend, but I knew Edward would make me feel guilty by asking me again if I was sure I wanted to go. Of course I didn't want to go, but I hadn't partied in forever, and anything with Edward was worth the drama.

"Sucks to suck." Literally. That sucking whore.

"Bella…"

"Nope! I'm sure I want to go, so c'mon!" I pulled him forward, but he did all the work because there was no way I could actually pull 190 pounds of pure muscle after me. He gave a chuckle and wrapped his arms around me from the back, lifting me up slightly while still walking. I let out a loud giggle, not caring what other people thought of us at the moment, before he whispered gently in my ear,

"The night will soon get _a lot _better, love."

We finally made it to Tanya's apartment, a mile away from the actual school. It was nice, not going to lie, but you couldn't really see much of the inside because about a hundred people, plus or minus some, were dancing around in the loft with beer bottles and loud music.

"Don't lose me, sweetheart." Edward whispered into my ear. There was no way I was going to lose the only person I knew here. I latched onto his firm hand as he led me through people. I could make out a tall blonde from a distance, but I didn't need to subtract any more distance to know it was Tanya. I let out a groan that was drawn out by the music, and pointed daggers into the back of her head. I was so focused on her that I barely heard Edward when he spoke.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes playfully, and touched my shoulder softly to point to a handsome looking guy, with short honey blonde hair. He had a couple scratches on his face, but other than that he was flawless.

"Bella, Jasper. Jasper, Bella." Edward introduced us. Jasper stuck out his hand to greet me but all I could think about was how perfect this guy was for Alice. Of course I wouldn't talk about it with Edward, knowing that would be extremely awkward for him. _Hey, Edward, isn't Jasper totally hot enough to date your beautiful sister? _Yeah, not a great conversation starter. I finally stuck out my hand and smiled,

"You're Edward's only friend here?" I teased. Edward kissed the top of my head, but I knew he was laughing when I could feel his chest slighting vibrating. I let myself cave in closer to him while Jasper answered,

"Something like that."

"Alright, alright." Edward said, giving me a gentle smile, "I'll see you later, man." Jasper gave a tiny wave before turning his attention back on the girl he was talking to before. I wanted to shake him and tell him that there was a prettier girl in Chicago for him, but let it go.

"I saw Tanya." I yelled over the music to Edward. He looked down at me, pain stricken on his face, but I hated seeing him like that so I added in playfully, "maybe I should go say hi." But I spoke too soon. Tanya yelled Edward's name from behind us and Edward rolled his eyes before placing a hand on the small of my back and turning around. I followed suit the same time he did and put on an imaginary mask to hide my disgust with this blonde creature.

"Baby, how are you?" she purred, placing a hand on his chest. I stepped forward and slapped it away,

"Hi, Tanya, long time no see."

"Not long enough." She snapped. With her five inch wedges she was towering above me, but the perfect height for Edward. I couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy, but sucked it down quickly.

"Stay away from him," I growled between gritted teeth, "he'll never be yours." Edward pulled me back and turned his own back on Tanya to cup my face in his palms,

"Bella, you're so unbelievably hot to watch, but I think we should go." I was about to protest, but I could see how badly he wanted me back to being me, so I just nodded before he placed a chaste kiss to my lips and turning back around to Tanya.

"We're leaving," he said sternly, "don't _eve_r lay your hands on me again."

"Why don't you visit the fortune teller I brought?" Tanya said, but the edge in her voice sent a chill down my spine, "She'll tell you that we're meant to be together." Edward just scoffed and turned around, hand slipping into mine securely. We were walking to the door, but a couple steps away I saw an old woman with a crystal ball, sitting down on an old wooden chair. She had cards sprawled out on the table before her, and nobody was around her. Sure there were people dancing, but she had enough room around her to walk without bumping into anyone. I stopped abruptly, jerking Edward to a halt. He turned to face me, confusion in his beautiful eyes.

"Can you get me a drink?" I asked, "I'm completely parched."

"Bella," he laughed, "I can buy you a decent drink when it's just the two of us." I touched his arm softly and pouted,

"Please, Edward?" I knew he could never say no when I begged, it was one of his biggest weaknesses around me. He let out a tiny sigh but smiled and nodded,

"Stay here, and try not to fall." I gave out a laugh but as soon as he was out of sight I put on my business face and headed over to the lady. Her head was down, staring into the crystal ball with both hands on it. From a distance the ball was black, but when I stood across from it, it turned a complete white color. I was about to say excuse me but the lady spoke first,

"Isabella Swan." She said, echoing in my mind. I wondered if anybody else could hear her.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked, wanting to take a step back but finding myself taking one forward instead. I pushed the chair back and sat, looking back to see if Edward had appeared yet.

"I see your whole life, Isabella." Telling her to call me Bella was useless, considering I would never see her again, so I let her continue with no interruptions, "It's plain and colorless."

"My life is perfect." I argued and this time the lady did lift her face, but I wish she hadn't. I let out a strangled yelp, and nearly fell out of my seat, but somebody was behind me, lifting the chair back up. Edward. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder, but I could tell he saw the lady's face. Her eyes were as white as the crystal ball, but I stayed still this time.

"Sure, sure. It's perfect, but there's no excitement, my child. There's no change of emotion."

"I have enough excitement." I protested, wanting to just stomp away, but I couldn't look away from the lady's eyes.

"You have a simple, boring life. A life that you have already planned out. A life where you know everything that's going to happen. Bland and boring."

"You don't know her!" Edward protected me. From the way his hand was tightening on my shoulder I realized he wanted me to get up and leave, but I couldn't yet.

"How would you like to try new things? Explore new ways to live life to the fullest?" I looked at the card before me and saw that her name was Madame Frail, ironic name for a woman so strong-willed and sure of herself.

"I try new things every day."

"Have you ever woken up in the morning not knowing what to do next?" Madame Frail asked, pushing me to answer. Edward kneeled down beside me and took my hand with the one not holding my punch,

"Bella, lets' just go. Tanya hired her; we don't need to tangle ourselves up in this." I was about to say okay, just because I hated when he started pleading, it hurt me too much, but Madame Frail stopped us,

"I know all about you, Edward Cullen." This caught Edward's attention and he turned his head to face the lady, "but this isn't your meeting. Isabella, how would you like to create your path as you move along? To witness new things and people? How would you feel?"

"I love trying new things, but-"

"That's all I needed to hear, my dear child." She cut me off before I fell into a dark hole. I started screaming, trying to find anything to latch onto but I just kept falling. Soon enough everything became much too dark to see anything and I passed out.

**The next chapter is the beginning of Bella's alternate universe! So if you think I should continue on with this story, let me know! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, but it's only the beginning. You'll see what happens to Bella's "perfect life" and Edward's part in it. BUT please REVIEW and let me know what you think! **

** Thanks for reading and have a great weekend (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you like Bella's new life!**

** *I do not own any part of Twilight* I just own Bella's new life(:**

_**To Hell and Stuck**_

The first thing that came to mind when I woke up was my headache. It felt like my head was being split into two pieces, and no amount of medicine could stop the hurt. The second was the feeling of being held by firm, strong arms. I could feel Edward's breath on my neck and his arms tighten around me, so I kept my eyes shut and tried forgetting the pain in my brain. That was until he gave a small grunt when I wiggled in closer to him.

"Mmm, baby." He purred, but it wasn't Edward. Edward's voice was soft and thick, this guy's voice was rusty and just…not Edward. I shot out of bed, hitting a side table that usually wasn't there. Come to think about it, this bed wasn't even mine. I wasn't even at my dorm. Where the hell was I? I grabbed onto the lamp on the table and spun around,

"Oh my God," I yelled, "Jake?"

"Now," he grinned, patting the spot beside him on the bed, "that sounds more like what you said last night." His grin was just like I remembered, childish but sort of attractive. His tan skin was sweating, and his hair was sticking up in every direction. Those brown eyes that I used to trust were filled with…love? I took a step back, my breath hitching in my throat.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I was not going to cry. I was not going to cry. As much as I wanted him to look sly, he looked honestly confused, his eyebrows crunching together.

"Bells, what are you talking about?"

"Don't call me Bells! Don't call me anything!" I screamed, not noticing I was taking a couple more steps back until I hit the doorknob. I cringed from the slight pain before holding out my lamp like a sword and putting my attention back on him.

"Okay, I'm so not catching on. Is this foreplay?"

"Foreplay?" I managed, "Jake, I hate you. I told you that clearly when you tried to rape me, remember?"

"Rape you?" he exclaimed, climbing out of bed completely naked. Oh no, he did. He finally managed to finish what he wanted for so long. Tears formed in my eyes, but I sucked them right back on. My legs wobbled and gave me away. "Bella, I would never do something you don't want to do." He promised, and for a second I actually believed him. He looked so young and purely good.

"Did you drug me?" I questioned, but he took the amount of steps needed to reach me and grabbed the top of the lamp.

"Bella-"

"No!" I screamed, "Where's Edward? What did you do to him?"

"Edward? Have you gone off your meds? You hate that guy." No. No, I would never be able to hate Edward. I couldn't imagine a life without him. I couldn't imagine anything without him. I had to get out of here. I was probably being pranked by Tanya. She's probably keeping Edward hostage as I think. Jake took advantage of my thinking and pushed the lamp away so he could stand a couple inches away from me. I shrunk back as far as I could from him, but he placed both hands on my face and looked straight through me,

"Are you done joking around now?" he breathed. It took all I could muster not to throw up in his face. The face that I _once _loved like a brother. I pushed him away, and typically pushing Jake away was harder than pulling Edward to me, but he helped me out and took a couple steps back.

"I am _not _joking around. You need to stay the hell away from me. You need to keep your distance or I'll call the cops!" This time Jake's face went from confusion to downright mad. He held up his hands and put them behind his neck, his eyes sending daggers into mine.

"You know what? Everyone's right about you, you are a bitch." He hissed, before turning around and heading to the tiny kitchen. I realized I was probably standing in his apartment, my clothes scattered all over the floor, but my shoes were perfectly standing beside the door. I didn't put much thought to that because when I looked down I saw I was completely naked, standing by the door, in Jake's apartment. An apartment I didn't even know he had. Then Jake's words made their way into my brain and I let out a gasp,

"A what?" I nearly stuttered. He gave a cold laugh and turned back around to face me,

"A bitch, Bella. You're a full hearted, cold, lying, cheating bitch!" I wanted to break down and sob. Jake was possessive, sure, but he never said anything like that to me. Even when I ran out of his house screaming and shouting for the cops, he never called me anything as evil as that.

"I would never cheat on Edward." And I wasn't a bitch! For crying out loud, I could barely cuss or tease without feeling bad. I helped everybody around me 24/7. I was anything but a bitch.

"What's with Edward all of a sudden?" He exclaimed, " . ." Every single one of those words dug into me deeper and deeper until I forgot to breath. I placed my palms on the door to not slide down it and break down.

"B-but-"

"Mike trusts you, but you always seem to hurt him. How many more times are you going to sleep with me before you tell Mike?"

"Stop making these accusations! Stop treating me like a whore! You brought me here, you drugged me! You did something to me!" I cried, not being able to hold in the tears any longer. My whole dignity was cut into shreds and my whole world was turned upside down. My life was perfect, why did he have to ruin everything again?

"Bella," he breathed, sadness and pain shown on his face, "Baby, I'm sorry." What? This wasn't the Jake I knew. Jake would never apologize and look like he was in pain when I cry. What was going on?

"I'm not a whore." I said more to myself than to him, but he answered anyway,

"No. Well, not according to me. There's nobody else I would have lost my virginity to." Blood drained from my face and my whole body collapsed onto the ground. Jake wasn't a virgin. There was no way I was the one who took that away from him. He slept with a different girl everyday back in high school. He was the one who told me it wasn't as painful as I thought. This is just a bad dream. This is not real. All I have to do is wake up and find myself in Edward's arms again.

"Bella?" Jake asked, snapping me back.

"You aren't real." I breathed, "None of this is real." Hurt took over his features as he kept on stepping closer to me. He kneeled beside me and I covered up as much as myself as I could with my arms.

"You're hurting me Bella. I am real."

"I have to get checked for STDs now…"

"WHAT?" If I thought Jake looked angry before, he was more than angry now. He shot up faster than I did when I jumped out of bed and broke the lamp that he grabbed from me before. "If anyone should get tested, it's me! How could you even say that? Who do you think I am?"

"Oh, I know exactly who you are!" I yelled back, standing up and walking towards my clothes. I put on my underwear and started searching for my pants, "This isn't funny anymore! I need you out of my life!"

"You know what? All this time I've spent defending you from people, all this time and they were right." He gave another shrill laugh, rubbing his face with his hands, bringing more color into them. "You aren't worth it. Not anymore." I found a short pencil skirt and supposed it was mine, even though I had never owned anything that short. I decided asking questions now was not a good time, but I really did like those black skinny jeans Alice had given me. I put on the skirt without turning around to face Jake and his nonsense. I found a black shirt, which was way too small to be Jake's, so I put it on. Realizing too late that it rode up way too high for my liking, I pushed past Jake and headed for the door where my high, leather boots were placed. It still surprised me how they were perfectly in place on the doormat.

"Bye Jake." I said when I finished dressing myself, "I hope we're never to cross paths again." Before Jake could even let out a breath I unlocked the doors and shut it behind me, letting out a long sigh when I was in the clear.

When I was far enough away from Jake, walking down the New York streets I let myself sob. I had so much to do now, like find Edward and explain everything to him, get tested to see if I'm still healthy, and cry to Alice about everything. How could I even face Edward now? He wouldn't even want to touch me anymore. It's like him sleeping with Tanya then coming home to me and wanting the same thing to get his mind of the terrible experience. I couldn't do that to him.

I kept walking, ignoring the fact that my chest hurt from missing Edward so bad. I didn't have anything to drink last night, and how on earth was Jake at Tanya's party? They only words they exchange are 'Ahhhh' and 'Ohhhh.' I shook away the mental picture that it brought to my mind and kept walking. I was a couple feet away from Columbia before long and just stopped. Before me was Edward. Beautiful, gorgeous Edward…_was laughing? _Laughing with friends I had never seen before, which wasn't that surprising considering we're both pretty new to New York, but it was enough to get me flustered. Yet, as soon as he crossed the street I sprinted to him. Sprinted so fast that my legs caught fire. When I was close enough I jumped up into his arms like I always do and buried my face into his neck.

"Oh, Edward." I cried, "I'm so sorry." But he wasn't hugging me back. His usual, protective arms didn't encircle me and hold me tighter. Instead, I heard a tiny gasp, his arms shoulder width apart. I let go, suddenly humiliated that the love of my life didn't greet me the way he usually does.

"What the heck?" he murmured, but his two friends hanging around him just gave me huge smiles and a tiny wave. I must have looked terrible, so I ignored the creepy glares and turned back to Edward.

"Heck?" I asked. Edward never says heck. Fuck, shit, or something like that but never heck. And since when does Edward wear glasses almost bigger than his face? Don't get me wrong, he looked damn straight sexy, but glasses?

"Is this another joke? Because I can't handle another-" I didn't wait for him to finish. Surprising even me I pulled his face down to mine and crashed my lips against his. This time his hands did find my body but not to pull me closer. Just when I was about to deepen the feel of his warm lips against mine he pushed me away, eyes wider than his glasses. Overstatement. Nothing could be wider…

"Stop!" he cried, taking a step back. That step back made my heart break, but his friends pushed him forward again.

"But I love you, Edward. I need you right now." Tears spilled over my cheeks, and usually when that happens he would kiss them away, but right now? He just stared at me, no emotion at all.

"You did this to me once, Bella, and I swore I would never speak to you again." What could I have possibly done to him? How could I ever hurt my Edward? His piercing green eyes looked angry, but his lips were slightly parted, as if to consume the kiss that had just transpired.

"No, Edward. I would never hurt you. I would never-"

"Isabella Swan!" A loud voice called from behind me. I turned around, although I wanted nothing more than to stare at Edward forever. Edward who was holding a backpack on two shoulders even though he always one straps it. Edward whose hair is nicely combed and gelled as if he's going into a job interview. No more was his shirt the usual color, but instead it was a light green, flowing great with his eyes, and dark navy sweat pants. "Mike just called me!" I couldn't put a face to the voice quiet well, but the girl grabbed onto my arm.

"Great?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and twirled her red hair with the hand that wasn't tugging on my arm. I restrained.

"Jerk off." She said to Edward. It seemed like that was a normal greeting between them because Edward just rolled his eyes and was about to leave with his two new best friends.

"Freak off, Victoria." Freak off? What was happening to my Edward? _Freak off? _Wait… Victoria?

"Don't call him that!" I hissed, releasing myself from her grip and reaching out for Edward. He turned around, complete surprise taking over his face before he hid it again and turned the corner, out of my sight.

"What has gotten into you?" Victoria asked, grabbing my arm again and heading the opposite direction Edward just went.

"Why are you talking to me?" I managed, my voice barely a whisper. What had just gone down between Edward and I was too much to handle. I was sure I would have broken down by now and joined the homeless beside me.

"Oh, God." She groaned, "Are you hung over? Or drunk this early in the morning?"

"Hung over?" hung over? I never get drunk. That wasn't my thing. Ever. "I don't get drunk. And I certainly do _not _talk to you!"

"Ha-ha, you had your laugh." We were heading to a small coffee shop, which sounded like just what I needed, but how did Victoria know that? "Show your best friend some love now, bitch." She kissed my cheek before pulling out her blackberry and sending a quick text. "I told Mike you're okay. You might wanna check your phone, you know. I thought Jake took you for good this time." Although she laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, I couldn't stomach anymore. I threw up. I just let everything go and threw up. Now remember when I said that all my dignity was gone before? No. It was gone now.

"Damn girl. How much did you have to drink last night?" Victoria asked, pulling back my hair. What was going on? Edward was a nerd, Victoria was my best friend, Mike was my boyfriend, and Jake was my fuck buddy? What happened to my life? I threw up again.

"I know it's a Saturday and all, but you think we could head back to NYU? Mike is totally freaking out, babe." Victoria said simple. We were both sitting in couches made for one person, but really too big for two. Victoria was more like lounging, though. Her legs crossed, blackberry in one hand and iced tea in the other.

"Um… I actually have something I need to get done here." I said casually, even though I was still freaking out inside.

"Oh I see, more hearts to break?" Victoria laughed. She tugged down her sunglasses from above her head and got up. I took the second to examine her, but couldn't help but stare. She was prettier than she was the last time I saw her in junior year. She never showed up to any classes senior year, which still shocked me as to how she was in NYU. Her red, curly hair fell down her pale, bare shoulders. She was wearing a white and blue, sleeveless dress that stopped mid thigh with tall, white wedges. If I didn't hate her so much, I would have told her she looked great, but obviously I didn't hate her today. She didn't hate me, either. I was being pranked. I had to be pranked. I wanted Edward back.

"Well anyway, I'll talk to you when you're you again." She bent over to kiss my cheek before strutting out of the coffee shop.

As soon as she was out of sight something started vibrating. In my skirt's back pocket was a blackberry, same one as Victories', begging for attention. _13 new messages. _I held my breath and pushed the button,

_Where the hell are you, Babe? –M_

_ You're killing me here. I called you a million times and your boy friend is driving me fucking insane. –V_

_ C'mon bitch you can't just leave in the middle of the party –V_

But the text that made my toes curl was Jakes'.

_I'll be waiting outside, just get away from Mike quick. –J_

No way. How could I do that to Edward? How could I cheat on him with two guys last night? And Mike? Bella, he's like four years old! Which reminds me, I need to get tested. I placed my phone back into my pocket and headed out of the coffee shop and towards the doctors. My dad gave me a list of good doctors because I was so clumsy before I came to New York. He always had my back. So I went to the doctor I know best due to my need to see him my first day here with Edward and decided that they day well just get better from here.

When I finally made it the building it looked different. It was still in the same place it was. A couple blocks away from Columbia and all, but it looked run down and sketchy. I opened the door and was right away greeted by a young, blonde woman at the desk across,

"Isabella, you came ahead of time." She smiled.

"I did?" I didn't know I made an appointment. And how did the building look so different from only six days passing?

"No worries, the doctor has some free time." again, she said it sweetly, like I was a regular patient. "Have a seat and he should be right with you." I decided that asking questions wasn't getting me anywhere, so I took a seat on one of the blue chair by an old man with his arms wrapped, probably broken. He gave a nod and I managed to pull of my usual smile. It was no longer than ten minutes later that the doctor stepped out into the waiting room and called my name. My head snapped up but when I saw the face of the doctor I was completely winded.

"Carlisle?" I whimpered. Carlisle was Edward's dad, but he wasn't a doctor, and no way was he actually in New York. You see, Carlisle was a big time lawyer, always away or reading books in his study. He never really associated much with Edward, and rarely spoke to Esme, Edward's beautiful mother. He was the type of man who was strictly business, always in check and in work mode. Edward always spoke about how he felt neglected sometimes and that he was never good enough for his father. Although Edward had a perfect GPA and ACT, SAT score, his father always looked down on him.

Now, as I finally stood up and made my way towards Carlisle I could see something different in his eyes. They looked kind and gentle, not like I used to see every day in high school. _Doctor? _How was a big shot lawyer suddenly a doctor working at a rundown looking hospital?

"I have your results." He said quietly, pointing with his hand to the hall he had just walked through. I followed inside and he closed the waiting room door.

"What results?" I asked as we walked into what I assumed was his office.

"Your pregnancy scans, of course." He laughed weakly, trying to keep up with my confusion. I stopped walking, hand over my heart to make sure it was still beating.

"Pregnant? Oh my God, am I? That couldn't be me! I wasn't here!" Carlisle put a firm hand on my shoulder and led me into his office before shutting the door and helping me sit down. I needed a trash can, for I was surely going to throw up again.

"Isabella, you must breathe." He said soothingly, sitting down at his own chair behind the long, wooden desk.

"I-I can't be-"

"No, you're not. And you're perfectly healthy." I let out a much needed breath and sagged down in the seat. This time it was Carlisle's turn to be confused. He placed both hands on the table and leaned forward to get a closer look at me. "Have you been drinking, sweetheart?" He asked. Why does everyone keep asking me that?

"No. No Carlisle, I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's okay. Sometimes this sort of thing happens when people are in shock. Loss for words and-" he seemed to ignore the fact that I used his real name and not Dr. Cullen, but I just couldn't believe that Edward's father was telling me I wasn't pregnant.

"You're a doctor!" I blurted out. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes widening.

"Yes, Isabella."

"B-but you can't be. You're a lawyer! You aren't this nice."

"Isabella, I have to ask you to please sit down." I didn't even realize I had jumped up, but I nodded and took my seat again. So this wasn't a dream for I would have woken up if all this sweat was trailing down my body.

"Why wouldn't I just take the test myself?" I asked myself out loud. Carlisle raised an eyebrow as if I was crazy and leaned forward again.

"Bella," so he knew my nickname, huh, "you ran out when I told you it was a possibility. I'm surprised you even came back to figure out the answer."

"I ran out?" That didn't sound like me. But of course it could have been. I mean, I was a bitch and all.

"More like knocked over the chair, threw some papers off my desk, broke my lamp-"

"I get it." I stopped him. He just nodded curtly,

"I want you to get some rest." But I shook my head. I needed to get to the bottom of this, I wanted to know what was up with the love of my life.

"How's Edward doing?" I asked. This shocked Carlisle more than anything I had said so far because his eyes widened and his fingers started drumming on the table.

"Edward's…fine." He answered slowly, as if I was up to something. "Isabella, I am being exceedingly warm to you, so please don't bring my son any harm."

"Why would I do that?" I shouted, but sank into my seat when I noticed how loud I've been.

"That's what he's been trying to figure out for a while now. I just beg you, leave my son alone." I didn't know how to reply to that. I was the one who always took care of Edward and let him take out his anger in my home when his father pissed him off. The father that was now compassionate and loving all of a sudden.

"Okay." I squeaked out, "Okay."

"Now, I know you come here a lot because of this Jake boy, but I have found a suitable doctor for you close to NYU." He knew about Jake?

"But I like it here." I argued, leaning towards him. He didn't move back away from me, but instead examined my closer as if I had gone ape shit.

"You have been wanting me dead since you stepped foot in here. What is going on, Isabella?" I didn't allow him to look into me any farther. I stood up, fixing up the damn skirt that was probably showing my ass as I speak, and turned around. "Isabella, at least take the doctor's name." But I didn't turn back around to face him. I couldn't let him see me cry over my past life. I stumbled out of the hospital and headed out to find Edward. Maybe something to eat as well on the way…

**So Bella's perfect life is becoming her worst nightmare! It does get better though, hopefully, I promise! For now, just bear with Bella's confusion and see what drastic changes still await her once perfect world! **

** Poor Edward. **


	3. Chapter 3

My dad used to say, "don't eat when you're not focused. You'll eat too much and throw up." But since I had already thrown up today, and my dad was probably starting a mob, for all I knew in this new world, I didn't care that I was chugging down orange juice with a pile of pancakes. I have to admit, the place I had found to eat at, two blocks down from the run down hospital, was great. I wondered why I had never seen it before, but I had bigger fish to fry. For example, the text message I got from my so called best friend two seconds ago:

_Seriously if you don't contact Mike soon, I'll tell him you're fucking Jake. –V_

I decided to play along, knowing I won't make it anywhere if I don't get some hard information. Then I'll call Alice and ask for some sort of help. She always knows how to calm me down or cheer me up. So does Edward…

_Why doesn't he just text me?-B_

_Are you okay? You told him you'll break him if he asks you where you are –V_

Break him? I could barely break crackers, but now I can break people? Mike, at that. Mike who was nothing but innocent and sweet. Oh God.

_Can you please just give me a break? I'll text him when I text him, just turn off your phone. –B _

I didn't get any more messages after that; well, from Victoria. There were random buzzing from others I didn't quite care for at the moment. I stuffed down another pancake before dialing Alice's number. The phone rang, reached voicemail, told me the person's voicemail was connected and ended the call for me. I slammed it down onto the table, earning an impressive amount of glares. _Oh, what? _I wanted to scream. Yet, wasn't I known for screaming? For being bitchy and not caring?

"What?" I yelled, flinging my hands up for extra effect. It felt great to let that out, but the orange juice that crashed to the table and started spilling all over me wasn't the greatest feeling. Of course banging my hand on the table and spilling orange juice would happen to me. Doesn't happen to everyone? Thankful that this was a pay then sit kind of place, I slipped out of my booth and made it out of the building without too much humiliation. I reached for my back pocket and found the wallet I used to pay for my breakfast.

It looked like this new Bella was rich, for I had never had more than fifty dollars in my wallet, and now I had four hundred and seventy eight. At least something felt great…

When I was sure nobody was trailing me or looking at me funny, because in this new life it could happen, I dialed my dad's home number. It rang only once before a woman with a soft, satin voice answered,

"Hello, Swan Residence."

"Uh, this is Bella…"

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific. Four Bellas have already called today." Four Bellas…? Was my dad building a Bella replica, because that would be the only reason I could think of for having so many people call him. Especially at out crowdy, broken looking ranch house. And what was up with this woman all of a sudden?

"It's his daughter, for crying out loud!"

"Oh, of course. Bella number one." Are you kidding me right now? My dad has a label for me. The shock from this morning has pretty much ended. Whatever was going on, I would have to live with it until I can turn it back.

"Yup. Bella number one… lucky me."

"Please hold." So I held. I held for ten minutes, than twenty, then thirty. When I had waited forty-five minutes I finally decided to hang up and lean my back against a random car. Thankfully no sirens went off and no crouch old man told me to freak off.

I don't know how long I just leaned against the old, tiny, beat up, shiny Chevy for, but I was soaking up some great sun. Too bad I couldn't tan in this life; it would have made my sun screen-ing shopping much faster. Looking for those SPF 70-100 really takes it out of me. Especially when I have to bend down and move around SPF 15 just to reach the ones I need. Honestly…how much could SPF 10 really help a person? I mean, if I got that I would just be begging to be hospitalized.

"Are you done?" That smooth, velvety voice beckoned to me. I quickly moved away from the Chevy and spun around, phone flinging out of my hand. Edward let out a sigh and bent down to pick it up, just to have his glasses fall off his face and make friends with the concrete.

"Oh!" I let out, moving over to pick up his glasses. This only resulted in a head bang and two groans. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. He placed the glasses he had reached in the end on his face and rubbed as well.

"I just washed my car." He said softly, rubbing the back of his other hand on his smooth Chevy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"So you just sit on anybody's cars?"

"Wha-Edwa-I-" Honestly, what do I say to that? _No. I just decided to rest my ass on somebody's car 'cause I need to catch my breath. _It's absurd and rude. Edward's perfect eyebrow rose; you know, the type of eyebrow that isn't too hairy, but perfectly curved and masculine? I took a breath,

"I'm sorry. For everything I've ever caused you, I'm so, so sorry." Puddles of water formed in my eyes, and I quickly looked up towards the sun to shoo them away. Edward shuffled about, shifting between one foot and the other. He was probably coming up with something to say like I knew he would, so I allowed him the time.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked softly. I looked at him, really looked at him since this morning. He seemed stressed. His hair was a bird's nest, not that I was complaining. Frankly I liked it that way. His eyes were slightly puffy and red, as if he hadn't slept for edges, and the glasses he just placed on his face were slightly crooked. I wanted to hug him and ask him what's wrong, but I knew now that's not how it is between us. On impulse I took a step forward, but he quickly shot back.

"Look," Time to try a different approach. Maybe I should just rekindle what we had. Maybe if I start over with this Edward, he'll get past this weird trance. My phone vibrated loudly, making me forget what I was going to say. As soon as I focused once again, a small shout came from a distance.

"Isabella Swan! You get your ass over here right now!" Victoria… Quickly I backed away from Edward, doing what's "normal", but kept talking.

"Meet me at NYU's library at like five okay? I need a favor and I'll pay you more than enough-"

"Bella!" Victoria was getting closer, suffocating me.

"Edward, please?" I tried. Maybe it still had an effect on him. Obviously it didn't. He placed his big hands into his pocket and just stared. Poor kid. He's probably just as confused as I am. "Edward!" I snapped him out of whatever he was in.

"Five tonight." He repeated. I almost let out a sigh of happiness, but Victoria grabbed onto my arm and turned me around. By the time I loosened her grip, Edward had already driven off.

"Are you crushing on the fucking ass wipe who acts like he's smarter then everyone? Bella, he's been agitating you for years."

"I don't know, Victoria. I'm turning a new leaf." It felt good to say that, as if I was myself again. You know, minus the perfect boyfriend and greatest best friend. Oh, and caring Dad.

"Huh, I don't even care for what that means. I got a scholarship for dance, not academics, remember?" How hard was it to know what turning a new leaf means…? I just let out a sigh, but looped my arms around her neck as we walked.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, aiming at where she would take this.

"Not score booze and… other things…" she wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. Booze. Okay, I was a drinker. I mean it could be worse.

"Other things?"

"Ha, funny. Now c'mon, Mike is waiting." Right, the boyfriend Mike. The stuttering, adorable kid, Mike. How hard could it be to break up with him gently?

"So say I wanted some of those…other things…" I started. Victoria unhooked my arm from around her shoulders and gave her hair a slight oomph with her tiny, perfectly manicured fingers.

"Say the word."

"uh…word?" Victoria just laughed,

"You'll have some by tonight."

Apparently new me had enough money to have an apartment the size of Jupiter. Honestly, as soon as I got into Victoria's Mercedes I knew we were heading somewhere big. Only downside? I was sharing an apartment with Mike apparently, and Victoria was our neighbor. I wonder what happened to Rosalie.

Outside, the building looked flawless. Two security guards stood outside the door, welcoming us with warm smiles. The opened the heavy glass doors to let us in the grand white, insanely tall building. The elevators looked like the ones from tower of terror when it was still beautiful, and it smoothly made it to floor 11, where I must live. The halls were clean and carpeted, walls smooth and white. The doors looked a bit chipped, but the paint matched the walls, and blended well with the red carpet.

As soon as I got to my door Victoria kissed me cheek bye and headed towards her own apartment.

"Okay, Bella. It's okay. It's just Mike." I let out a squeal, jumped around, and shook my hands to bring back circulation. I took a couple long breaths and knocked on the door. The door opened so quickly I nearly fell back in surprise.

"What happened to your keys?" was the first thing he said. First, he wasn't stuttering. Second, he looked different. He looked hot. Not cute, but hot. He wore a New York Yankees hat, so only his deep blue eyes were shown. His black T-shirt clung well to his muscular body and his pink boy shorts were placed perfectly on his hips. He wasn't my Mike. Not at all.

"Your stutter's gone…" He grabbed my wrist harshly and pulled me in.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if I figure out you've slept with that asswipe again, I will kill him." His face was so close to mine his cap was touching my forehead. I tried backing away, my heart beating out of my chest, but he pulled me in tighter. His hat came slightly off his head so his forehead touched mine. He shut the door with his foot.

"I didn't sleep with anybody." I shook. His eyes squinted, eyebrows furrowed. I felt violated, scared, and insecure.

"You belong to me, Bella."

"I-" God help me. What has this Bella gotten herself into…

"No witty come back?" a cold smile replaced his stern one for a split second, before he let out a fake laugh. He must have sensed how scared I was, but he didn't pull back.

"I know what kind of girl you are. I know you think you own this world. But you are not stronger then I am." I snatched my wrist away, realizing he left a mark. I rubbed it with my other hand and backed away from him, into the open kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" I cried.

"This is how you like me, remember? You hate softies. You picked me." I shook my head,

"I don't want this."

"It's too late now, Beautiful." He walked towards me. Every step I took backwards he took forward until he trapped me with my back against the cabinets.

"I-I want to end this." My blood ran cold and a shiver went down my spine. His eyes looked murderous, evil. I was scared for my life.

"The end is when I say it is." He said simply, "like I said, I'm stronger." As if God heard my prayers, a loud knock sent Mike jolting up. "Hide your wrist."

"Or what?" I argued, not sure where this power was coming from. But I automatically regretted it when Mike gave a half smile,

"I'll deal with you later."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I'm such an unreliable author. I think I haven't written anything concerning this for about two years. I've been busy, really, really busy. I don't blame you for not wanting to read anymore, but I would appreciate it if you gave me another chance. Since it's summer I can actually get somewhere with this story. I have ideas for it and I would love to have some people reading it. I didn't write anything on the page of the actually chapter because I was too excited to post it, but it won't happen again. Please review and enjoy. Drink a coffee, eat a cookie, listen to music, and read the story. I'll update at least three times a week. Hopefully**** Well, probably. **

**I do not own Twilight, or any part of it. Just this little twist. **

**I love everybody that's reading the story. Really I do. If you hate it, tell me why. If you love it, tell me why. Since this is really my first story, since my other ones are sort of dead… writer's block… don't be too harsh if you hate it. Just tell me what needs fixing and all that jazz. **

**Again, thanks for reading. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. They allow me to know what you're thinking, and I want that. I want to make this a good story for all of you. SOOOO do not be afraid too express yourself. (Secretly I was singing that last part)**

**Review, review, review. And thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey, thanks for reading! I'm trying to update A LOT more now. As you can see. Please Review. Please Please. I know I'm terrible for just ending this and coming back two years later, but I'm determined now. **

**Review It up(: **

My saver was Victoria. It was weird. I never expected Victoria to save me from anything. She was the one we tormented me every day. Alice was the one who held me up when I snapped, cracked, or broke down. Mike rubbed his hands over his face, cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Victoria," he smiled sweetly, as if the person I had witnessed wasn't there. "Stopping by?" I waited for her reply as I looked at my wrist. It was turning redder every millisecond, but I couldn't think about that now. I needed to go out with Victoria and never come back.

"I need Bella. Something happened back at home. It's an emergency!" My dad. I started panicking, and ran towards the door. I pushed past Mike and grabbed Victoria's shoulders.

"What is it?" I begged. Victoria looked up at Mike,

"You saw her. Obviously she's alive and well. I took care of her last night. Her dad was just… well. That's the emergency." I was starting to get agitated. My dad. My dad. My dad.

"What's going on?" Mike and I asked at the same time. I hated it. It made me want to hit him.

"We have to go to the hospital back in Washington D.C. to see your dad. He's gotten worse since your three hour phone conversation with him last night." Victoria's eyes widned, as if trying to clue me in on something. Wait… was she trying to get me out of this joint? Away from Mike?

"Oh My God." I played along, already moving out of the apartment. "Mike, I need to go. I'll call you later!"

"Wait!" He said, but from what I've already gathered, he was the sweet and loving boyfriend when somebody was around. "You need to pack."

"I don't have time. I need to go." I latched my hand onto Victoria's and started running down the hall. We took the stairs to avoid any more eye contact with Mike, and when we finally reached the little lobby I let out a quiet screech.

"You let me be with that guy?" I yelled. Victoria placed her tiny hand on my mouth and pulled me around the corner.

"You wanted him, Bella. You told me you needed this."

"Why would I want that?" I cried. "Why would I want to be beat?"

"I don't know… I don't know." We stayed in silence for a minute before a question popped into my head,

"How'd you know he was hurting me when you before you knocked?"

"Um, we have a hole that I peek through, remember? We called the contractors and everything?" So new Bella was a bit insightful. Obviously not enough since I let myself become tangled in an abusive relationship, and pick on the hottest guy ever, Edward. "Oh my God! Did he make you lose your memory? Did he hit you in the head? I'm calling the cops!"

"I actually don't know what he did, but that's not important now. I need to ask you something."

"Anything!"

"Did I ever talk about a girl named Alice?"

"Not since freshman year…why-"

"Just wondering. What about Rosalie?" Victoria's eyes squinted, but not in the way Mike's did. She was trying to figure this new me out and I didn't blame her for being slightly confused.

"She lives in the dorms I guess. I don't know. You only have one class with her, it's not like you talk. She's quiet as fu-"

"I get it." I tried to peace it all together. The woman at the party told me that my life was boring, so she brought me here. She brought me to a world where I barely have time to breathe. Where Mike is the boyfriend, Jake is my friend with benefits, Edward is the tormented, my dad's a big time money maker, Victoria is my best friend, Alice doesn't have ways of communication, and Rosalie is quiet. I'm rich and popular. Beautiful and bitchy. I always have places to be and everybody knows me. My apartment, which I'm so not going back to, is huge, and my clothes are my chic.

I'm living in a world where my free time has gone from 70% full to splat.

"I have an important meeting at five." I said. Victoria looked stunned due to the sudden change of subject.

"Well alright. It's only one now, and I'm flying home for the weekend, remember?" No, I don't remember. Damn, by now you would think she already knows I can't remember anything.

"Right. Have fun at. Um."

"Florida? To see my sick grandfather?" Aw shit.

"Tell him I hope he feels better soon." I tried. Victoria just rolled her eyes, kissed my cheek yet again, and headed out the building. ************************************************** ****************************

Okay. It's one on a Saturday. I'm meeting Edward at five. That means four hours to find a new place to live, try to contact Alice, and see the new Rose. And maybe, if I'm lucky, run into Edward again.

First thing first, front desk. I headed towards the man with the lopsided grin. When I was a couple feet away he automatically straightnened up, cleared his throat, fixed his tie, and smiled at me.

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

"Am I paying for this apartment? Or is my boyfriend?" It felt so weird to say that. It felt wrong and disgusting. The man scratched his head, messing up his gelled back blonde hair.

"You both split the pay."

"Well, I would like to move out. So if you please remove my name and send him the full bill from now on?" The man let out a little snicker, but he looked sad.

"Well I not be seeing you anymore?" Did I do something with this guy too? Is the Doc sure I'm clean, sheesh.

"I'm sorry…" I looked at his name tag, "John. It was great meeting you."

"I-I. O-Okay. Bye Miss Swan." I gave him one final wave before turning around and making my way out of a building I hope never to step foot in again. Next stop, the school.

As I was making my way on foot down to NYU my phone vibrated. Somebody was calling. Annoyed, but slightly happy I didn't have to make a lonely travel down, I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Yup?" I asked, tired of being nice and confused.

"It's Edward." I stopped dead. My breathing accelerated. I looked at the number on the screen, it wasn't saved. I made a mental not to save it later.

"Hello?" He asked. His voice just turned me to jelly. My head spun and the urge to see him spiked.

"Yeah, I'm here." What else was I supposed to say? I already had no idea how to react to this new Edward. I started me pace again.

"About the five o'clock thing…" please don't cancel, please don't cancel, "I can't make it."

"Can't or don't want to?" I didn't mean to say that out loud but my anger got the best of me. I needed to see him! Why couldn't he understand.

"I-I just don't know what's going on? Is this another prank? Are you going to stand me up and put it on Youtube?"  
"What? I would never-"

"Three months ago… two million hits." I slapped my forehead.

"No. I'm not going to do that. I've changed, Edward. Please don't make me beg again. I need to see you."

"But why?" turns out the apartment was extremely close to the school. I walked inside and headed towards where my dorms used to be.

"I need help." I finally said. I do need help. But the help I need can't be fixed by Edward. I needed to find that woman.

"Why me? You hate me."

"No I don't. Truth is," um… "I'm jealous of you. I always have been." Okay, not a lie. Doing good Bella.

"What?" Oh, Edward. Please stop with that voice. It's giving me goosebumps.

"I want your life. I want the good in you. I want you." I want you? Did I really just say that? Now he's for sure never speaking to me! There was silence for the longest time. Really, the longest. I took the stairs quickly to avoid losing service, and finally made it to my door. Students were laughing and speaking, flirting and eating. I missed that.

"I mean," I backtracked quickly, "I want you to help me. School and all that." There. Simple. He let out a sigh and I waited again. I knocked on my room's door.

"Can we do it an an hour?" Only an hour with you? I wanted to cry again. This Edward hates me.

"Y-yeah." I managed.

"Okay. Bye." He hung up quickly, probably not wanting another second spent talking to me. On queue, Rosalie opened the door. And If I was surprised before, know I'm just struck. There stood the beautiful Rosalie in sweatpants, a dirty white tank top, hair pulled back, and bangs out of her face with a blue headband. Her socks were ripped, glasses hung perfectly on her face, no earrings, no anything.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. But it wasn't mean. She didn't even have an attitude. The only thing in her soft voice was pure astonishment.

"Rose. What happened?"  
"Oh my God. I don't need this." She looked on the verge of tears. Rose doesn't cry. Not for anyone. Not even when she told me the story of her parent's car accident. She was tough like that. But right now she was weak and fragile.

"I'm sorry. Can I come in?" This Rosalie didn't ask too many questions. Sure she was surprised, but she opened the door wider and let me in. As soon as I stepped in the smell just killed me. Burnt toast and eggs is what clogged my nose. I placed a subtle hand to my nose, as if I was scratching it, and headed in deeper. Clothes were everywhere. Underwear, socks, remote, crackers, everything.

"Want something to eat?" she asked. I barely heard her, but is shook my head sweetly,

"Thanks though."

"So, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. I want to be friends." I felt like I wasback in kindergarten.

"Very funny." Oh my God, this Rose was too shy. This was too much. I came closer to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm serious. I need you to believe me when I say that you're a great person, and I need you in my life." Before Rosalie could answer, a yell came from the bathroom.

"Who is that!?" I straightened up immediately. Alice! Alice was here! I ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door until she unlocked it and opened up. Without thinking, knowing she hates me probably, I hugged her. I held her tightly just trying to get something familiar back. Her arms were splayed to her sides until she pushed me away.

"Get out." Oh at least she was still beautiful. Her hair was still short and spiky and brown. Her small frame was dressed in her hip clothes. It was almost as if she hadn't changed. Except for the fact that she did, in fact, hate me.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here though. In New York… with me."

"What the hell? Bella, leave! And don't ever talk to Rose again! Ever!" I just nodded. I was never good at standing up against Alice. Not that I needed to much, but when arguments do occur, I was back out first. Apparently she still had that power over me because I backed away from her and headed towards the door. Honestly, I was just glad she's okay. Her and Rose. Now I know where they both are. I could always try and reconnect with them both. I need them. They just don't know how much.

By the time I left and recollected myself it as already 2. What was I going to do for another three hours? And then after five, when Edward leaves, where am I supposed to sleep? Jake. Jake was good now. He was also whipped. I was scared of him for so long, that seeing him now, as sweet as old Mike was, made me want to get to know him. If I ever go back to my old life, I would never be able to look at him again, let alone think about him. Right now, though? I could pull a few strings.

**SO Bella is going to reconnect with Jake. Alice hates her. Rose is shy. Edward is so confused. And Mike is a Dick. **

** I promise everything gets better, and Bella and Edward do get somewhere other than awkwardness galore.**


	6. Trying To reconnect

Making my way back to Jake's apartment wasn't the difficult part. It was having to think and rethink what I'm doing that got me going mad. First off, why was I so sure Jake would even allow me back in the apartment? Second, why would I go to Jake? Why couldn't I try to get into Alice's life once again, and meet the new Rose?

It was weird. Rose was different, which I was expecting, but Alice? She was practically the same person; strong headed, stubborn, demanding and more. She was my Alice. My best friend. I just needed time to remind her of that. With Victoria gone my messages were less bloated. Mike texted every once in a while but nothing harsh since he believed I was with Victoria. That gave me a good reason to just turn off my phone for a while and forget about everything but my target. Jake.

I ran up the apartment stairs two at a time until I reached the door I had slammed not too long ago. I couldn't believe this has only been one day. If every day was like this I would need shots of Advil. I started knocking. You know, knocking like those obnoxious trick-a-treaters? I was probably ten times worse.

The door flung open with a shirtless Jake scratching the back of his head. He saw me and his eyes widened. I could tell he was contemplating shutting the door in my face but he decided to open it wider.

"C'mon. Get in."

"Really?" Honestly, I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. The guy I hated was the guy I loved at the moment. Jake just arched his eyebrows,

"Really." He teased. I broke out into a huge grin and stepped inside. He closed the door behind me and started picking up clothes from the ground and placing them on his white sheets. He had changed the sheets…huh. Clean guy.

"I love your apartment." I said awkwardly, though I did like it. He had a huge window, taking over the whole wall and looking over the city. In the middle of the room was his kind sized bed with a little bed side table. Across the bed was a long shelf with a T.V on top and Law books placed neatly and alphabetically. Definitely a different Jake.

"Are you okay?" He asked. This time he wasn't asking because I said something wrong. He sounded genuinely worried. I turned around to look at him, but his back was turned towards me, his eyes busy searching for food in the fridge.

"I'm just sorry about this morning. Really, really sorry." This seemed to catch his attention. He turned around, turkey in one hand and cheese in the other, and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I swear you just said you're sorry." I couldn't help it. I let out a loud laugh. He smiled brightly in return and started making a sandwich.

"and I broke up with Mike."

"Uh-huh?" he didn't look up, just kept making the sandwich. I realized he was making four but I didn't question it.

"do I say that a lot?" I asked slowly. He looked up again and gave a tiny grin. I took that as a yes. I also took in the fact that he looked insanely hot making those sandwiches. The white shorts he was wearing brought his tan, and his upper body was enough as it is. I still loved Edward, and I would do anything to get him back, but Jake was just pretty to look at. Pretty, and for the moment, sweet. You win some you lose some right? If only I could bring this Jake back with me.

"Okay so I didn't actually break up with him. But I did move out."

"Where are your things?" Things? Aw crap!

"I left in such a hurry. I-"

"Bella it's fine. You could always get the clothes back when you're ready to go back there." But that was it. I wasn't planning on going back there…ever. I was planning on staying in the apartment building of an ex boyfriend I hated just until I can get my Edward back and move in with him. Maybe new Bella wasn't so different from old Bella. Maybe this is just who I am. Jake seemed to see the fear in my eye and came over with one sandwich. He touched my cheek softly with the back of his hand and held out the sandwich with the other.

"Eat. You'll feel better." I couldn't tell him I already stuffed down a thousand calories with those pancakes, but he looked so sincere. I took it and smiled.

"What about the other three?"

"Bella! Whoa. They're for me!" I smiled again, not believe how much I smiled in just a couple minutes.

"Jake?" I asked timidly as he turned around and headed for the small kitchen to grab his food and a beer. He just let out a small grunt for a yeah.

"Would you mind if I," oh boy, "if I stay here for a while?" I could partically hear his swallowing from here. "I'm sorry. That was too much to ask. Especially after this morning. I'm so stupid-"

"As in spend nights here?" Not like I haven't already. I nodded. He thought about it for about five minutes. By that time he was on his third sandwich and second beer.

"Okay." The world stopped. I had finally accomplished one thing since I got here! I wanted to jump and dance, but instead I headed over to him and hugged him. Orange juice stained shirt and all, I hugged him tightly. I felt his strong arms cradle me for a beat too long and backed away.

"But there're rules." I said strictly.

"But it's my building-"

"We don't have sex. We don't make out. We don't do anything inappropriate or sexual. I'll sleep on one corner of the bed and you on the other. Got it?"

"What are we? Twelve?" I slapped his strong shoulder gently.

"I just need this. I didn't know who else I could trust to go to." I was getting good at this lying-not lying thing. He looked sad for a moment. His eyes glowed when I hugged him, so he loved new Bella, but I just couldn't hurt this New Jake. So as long as we followed my rules, it would be okay. I wouldn't lead him on, and he could have his space.

"Fine. But I get to bring girls over. And when I do I ask for privacy."

"Hey, you got it." I agreed, "but none spend the night. I need a bed too and I'm not about to cuddle with two."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't you know that you're the only girl who actually stayed nights?" See? That could have been madly romantic if we didn't just talk about the girls he'll be bring here.

"Anyway, moving on. If you bring a girl home, you change the sheets."

"You said home," He smiled, "starting to feel like you're at home?"

"Shut up." I said jokingly. He just laughed and turned around to clean the mess he had made. For some odd reason, coming to Jake for help has been the best decision I had made so far today.

It has been two hours since I came to Jake for help. He left two minutes ago to discuss something about a new criminal case that caught his attention with his buddies, telling me he'll be back later. I just nodded and started fiddling through his books. Tell you the truth? Law wasn't for me. It never was. I found no interest reading about the amendments or the court cases that happened. Sure they're important. Just not for me. So I got up and noticed Jake's lap top right by the T.V. That wasn't what caught my attention. On top of it was a little post-it note that said,

**Call Edward. Needs fixing.**

There was no way Jake and Edward could be friends. Early this morning he knew I hated him. Did he ever actually tease Edward though? He never called him a loser or anything. That was Victoria… Edward and Jake were friends, and Edward was good with computers. Which means that he could help me find the woman who put me in these life. That is, of course, if he was actually willing to help me.

Despite that I was actually happy. Now I didn't have to make up a reason to meet up with Edward in an hour. I could actually ask for a legitimate favor.

Quickly I got up and ran towards Jake's closet. There had to be something in here that was mine if I kept spending the night. Of course it had to be a walk in closet, making my life that much more difficult. I stripped out of the stained shirt but kept the skirt since I couldn't fit into Jake's pants. When I was about to just put my shirt back on and deal with the fact that I smell like orange juice, I saw a button up plaid shirt.

"Yes!" I put it on and watched it cover up my body. Quickly I tied it form the back and tucked it into my shirt to make myself look somewhat presentable. I ran into the bathroom and smoothed down my frizzy hair. Angry, I tied it up in a loose ponytail and washed my face. Okay. Thirty minutes till I meet up with Edward. Time to walk to the school.

As I trotted awkwardly down the streets of New York, bumping into people now and then, smelling the stench of cigarettes, and giving a dollar or two to some homeless people, I thought about how to begin a conversation with Edward. In the past it was never hard. Hell, talking to him at school was great. He would leave the guys just to joke with me. Walk me to close even though his was on the other side of the school. He would even carry my lunch when I was feeling like a pack mule. We would discuss the funniest, weirdest, and slightly lame things. I forgot he was the popular jock when I was with him. He forgot that I was the poor girl that people looked up to. We were just nobodies together. Blissfully happy.

I finally made it onto the compass and entered the school of my dreams. As I walked many said hi and simply walked away, not giving me a second glance. It was almost as if they were scared of me and of what I would possibly say. I sucked down the feeling and kept walking until I made it to the library. Edward would be coming in fifteen minutes. I could do this. Yet, as I peeked inside the library to see who was in there, Edward was already in there, climbing the many stairs to the next level.

Holy hell this place was beautiful. It was squared, with books rising and rising on infinite book shelves. Stairs leading up made it different levels were couches and tables were placed by books and more books. Computers and everything were sitting, touched by almost every student in here. Silently, I walked inside and headed after Edward. He seemed to sense my presence, for he turned around quickly. This caught me off guard and I took a step back, tripping on a stair. There was no way I could keep myself up, gravity was just winning. But then Edward's familiar arms circled me as he pulled me into him, stopping my painful fall. Around nobody was paying attention, too busy in their studies. I was grateful for that. Edward seeing my pathetic fall was bad enough.

Then I remembered where I was. In Edward's arms. My head tucked safely in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his minty fresh scent and grabbed onto him. He tensed, bringing me back to my senses. I pulled away, still oh so close to him. So close I could just lift crane my neck and touch his perfect lips to mine. That was a dream of course, since he took an extra step to get away.

"Thank you." I breathed. He just nodded. "Um, thanks for coming too." Early at that. Though I was getting the vibe he didn't come early for me. Edward, even as a jock, loved books. This was at least something natural.

"Should we…" he pointed up, aiming to say go up the stairs. I finished his thought by nodding.

"Edward," I whispered, keeping up with him. His long legs covered much more ground then my short ones. "I just need help finding somebody." I could tell this intrigued him.

"You need my help tracking somebody down?"

"Yup." We made it to a silent hall with nobody around and he sat down on the couch. I liked the view. The view of him in a light blue sweater and faded blue jeans. It was charming and brought out the light in his beautiful emerald eyes. Before I got lost in them I sat down by a computer and used my old log in, hoping it worked. It did.

"I don't work for the Special forces, Bella." He leaned forward, elbows on his spread thighs. His glasses fell off his face a bit. Oh God. Can I actually do this? All I want to do is jump him. Which would be so awkward since every room is glass, which means no privacy, and now Edward hopping.

"But you are amazing with computers! I'll pay you." I begged. "I have almost five hundred in my wallet. It's all yours." His eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses with a cough.

"You're willing to give me five hundred for a search?" I'm willing to give you anything, Edward.

"Wait… do you want more? I'm sure I could deposit some more cash and-"

"No. No, no. Five hundred is too much."

"After what I've done to you? I should be giving you much more than cash." See, I realized after saying that that I sounded like a complete slut. He noticed too by the way his cheeks flushed, making him look insanely edible. "Okay, so didn't mean it that way." I buried my face in my hands and breathed. From the corner of my eye I could see him readjust. What? I wasn't sure, but I didn't have time right now. He still hated me, and I still needed help.

"Of course not." He said quietly, "I'll do it."

"Seriously?" Just making sure… but he seemed convinced. He rubbed his palms together and looked up at me, really looking into my eyes.

"I need the money and you can supply it. That's all there is to it." So this Edward was poor. Poor and nerdy. Poor and nerdy and soon to be mine.

"So do we get started now?" I asked. The sooner I find this woman the better. Whomever she is, she's my only way out.

"Yeah. I only have 'till seven. I need to meet up with somebody." He looked at me probably wondering why he needed to tell me that. I sure as hell didn't know why. But he just rubbed the back of his neck and got up, walking towards me. He picked up a chair and set it by mine, not too close, but good enough for now, and straddled it. Old habits never change, do they? He brought the keyboard over to him and started typing.

"Who are we looking for?" I loved that he said "we". It made me feel like we were part of something.

"Fortune tellers nearby. I just need a list of them."

"And you couldn't have done this on your own?" No Edward, because if I did this on my own I wouldn't be able to be with you. And if I'm not with you I'll go crazy.

"I'm looking for a certain fortune teller. I don't know her name, I just know her face." He turned his head to the side to look at me and let out a breath,

"You're so different." He whispered. I tried my best not to look down at his lips but he was dangerously close. The more I looked into his eyes the more I leaned forward. Obviously this isn't what he wanted. Her jerked back and typed what I needed.

"Thanks for doing this."

"For the money." He said quickly, not looking at me.

"Yeah. Money." I mumbled, hoping he couldn't hear me. Even if he did he ignored it.

"Alright, I found you a list but I can't get the pictures up. It seems they're blocked, so I'll have to work it on my lap top in the dorms."

"What if you just print the list and I go knocking on each of their doors?"

"Well because you would be knocking on doors for your whole college life. There are two hundred results in New York, but since this woman could have been traveling I looked up Pennsylvania, Vermont, New Hampshire, New Jersey, Delaware, and Rhode Island." Of course she could be traveling, why didn't I think of that?

"So our search results are?"

"three thousand."

"Oh My God." I groaned, tucking at the roots of my hair. "How in the world do I narrow that down?" He started typing again and soon enough the results went down to two thousand and forty. I noticed he took off all of the deceased. Maybe mine was dead? From the way her eyes turned white she was definitely not sane.

"We could start with why you want a fortune teller." Brown eyes clashed with green once again as I looked at him.

"She did something to me, and I need her help to unwind it." His face looked perplexed. His fingers spread out and laid on the keyboard.

"You want everything back to the way it was." He said. I let out a laugh,

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"To bring back the Bella everyone hates." My smile faded as I inched back in my chair, away from him slightly.

"No. No I don't want that Bella back ever. I want the Bella who…" who you loved.

"Who what? Tormented the school? Teased and joked about nothing amusing? Bitched and talked shit?" This mad Edward was killing me. He hurt me with every word even though I knew he didn't mean to. I couldn't explain anything to him. He would think I was pranking him or something. Maybe asking for help was a bad idea.

"I want to be myself again. I can't explain it, but I want to change and be better. I want to apologize to everyone I've hurt. But I need to be back in my world again."

"This isn't your world Bella. It's Gods. You're just the bitch who decided to ruin it." He harshly slid the keyboard back in place and got up. He lifted his black, ripped up back up and placed it on one shoulder.

"Are you leaving?" I tried not to cry, but the more I held it in the more the tears doubled inside.

"I need my lap top. We're heading back to my dorm." Just saying that lifted my hopes,

"You're still going to help me?"

"Money, remember?" He fixed his glasses once again and headed down the stairs. I, once again. chased after him. I admired his back side as I tried to keep up. His wide shoulders and perfect butt. The way he had the athletic build and perfect proportion. I was also excited that I was going to be inside Edward's dorm room. Alone. Not that this Edward would do anything anyway, but it was still private. Along the way random people would come up and talk to Edward, asking him questions about this and that. He stopped and answered politely, joked a bit, and kept walking. Nobody acknowledged me. Nobody wanted to. By the time we reached his door I developed an anxiety attack. I was beginning to lose hope in this search and in Edward.

He unlocked the door and made his way in, shoving aside dirty clothes. I couldn't help it, I was disgusted. But then the tiny room led to another room. A clean and organized room where I could actually breathe. Where everything smelled like Edward.

"If you don't have money how can you afford a suite?" I asked, then took it back knowing it wasn't my business. Edward didn't seem to mind though. He headed over to his lap top and turned it on, sitting in his leather seat.

"Friend of my fathers'. Father of my best friend." So his best friend is a slob. And only God knows who. I just nodded, seeing he wasn't really interested in talking with me about this. I was about to go and sit on the bed when I stopped myself and just awkwardly stood behind his chair. I looked over his shoulder but kept my distance. I saw that he had the same page on as he did in the library. He must have sent it to himself while I was distracted

"How do you do face profiling and all that?" I asked.

"Well first you're going to need to tell me what she looked like."

"Her eyes were brown before they turned white. Her hair was curly, long and blondish white. She was probably in her late forties, early fifties. I can't remember much after that. I'm thinking she was a bit overweight, but she was sitting down so I couldn't really tell." Thankfully that was enough information for now. Edward narrowed the search to seven hundred from two thousand. Still a lot, but better. Then he did some more technical stuff I couldn't understand. He didn't ask any more questions and I didn't speak.

A couple minutes past before an image crossed the screen. Imeeditly I stuck out my arms and leaned in closer to the screen. I tapped the lap top screen in excitement. "That's her!" I exclaimed. "That's the woman." Edward screen shot the picture and closed it, continuing on.

"We have a problem." He said. Really?

"But that was her!" I cried again, inching even closer.

"Then so are two hundred more. It seems she had done something to disguise herself. Apparently she's in six places at once, and two hundred different people." I let out a long sigh and groaned once again. That's when I noticed how close I was to Edward. How my chest was pressed up against the chair, my face was right by his neck and ear, and every breath I blew he could feel and hear. I saw Goosebumps appear on his pale, smooth skin. His hands tightened on the mouse and his eyes fluttered shut. Without thinking, without even giving it a second thought, I gently kissed his neck, his ear, his cheek and back again. His lips opened up slightly, but his eyes stayed closed. Hormones taking control of me, I laced my hand through his messy bronze hair and let my tongue and lips travel down his neck. He groaned, loud and hot. As soon as I tilted his head back slightly to reach his mouth he shot up, pushing me back in the process. He didn't push hard but it was enough to get me away and him away.

His breath was ragged, his chest rising and falling. His glasses needed readjusting, and so did another something something, but he did nothing. He just stared. Then he slid both hands through his hair and sunk into the bed.

"What's going on, Bella?" His voice was muffled, but he continued pulling on that amazing hair. I wanted to step closer and free his hands so I could just hold them, but I dared not another step.

"I like you so much, Edward." I rubbed a tear away before he could see. "I need you in my life."

"I can't do this. Not with you." He looked up the same moment he got up. He shut off the lap top, not before saving the files, and grabbed onto his phone and keys.

"Why not?" I whimpered, "Why can't we try?" The intensity in his eyes was all that kept my hope burning with life. That intensity showed me something was there.

"I'm seeing somebody," Okay. That's a total bullet in the head, "and so are you. I can't date somebody who did all those things to me, and is now sleeping with two people. We don't belong together, Bella. We are not a match, or a fit, or anything. Again, I can't do this. Not with you. Not ever."


End file.
